WWE RAW story
by wquueu
Summary: I am creating my on version of raw.
1. WWE Raw episode 001

12/3/06 Raw

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw and we are here from Winnepeg, Canada where hometown superstar Chris Jericho will make his prescience known as he addresses the universe later." Says cole. "We have an amazing card for you guys we have all 3 members of the shield set for action agains the trio of R truth, Kurt Angle, and Batista. We also have a triple threat wwe championship match between John Cena, The Miz, and Randy Orton." Says the King. Cm punks music starts and he walks out and gets down to the ring picks up a mic.

"Welcome to the first episode of Monday Night Raw and I am the best in the world CM Punk. So I wanna see if anyone in that locker room can beat the best in the world" says CM Punk.

Curtis Axel's music hits "cm punk I'm gonna beat you right here right now and I will become the intercontinental champion at The great American bash 2014" says Axel as he runs towards the ring.

Curtis Axel started attacking Punk as the match started with a couple of jabs then punk countered one by throwing him into the corner then hit knee to face. Throwing him down with a running bulldog." CM Punk already calling for Go to sleep Cm punk picks him up GTS 1.2.3

"The winner of this contest CM Punk" says the announcer. "CM Punk my name is the chairman of the board Vincent Kennedy McMahon we'll you should know I hired you" says Mr McMahon

"Oh the big dog came on out to congratulate me on my victory over Curtis Axel and tell me that I have a wwe championship match at the great American bash isn't that right Vincent K. McMahon" says CM Punk with vigor on his face.

"Not so fast CM Punk you have to earn that but now I got to tell you that you have another match and it is against the world heavyweight champion Edge" says Vincent K

Edge comes out to his music with the title around his weist like normal and comes down to the ring. The announcer announces the rated r superstar. The match starts and they both lock up CM punk pushing edge into the corner. Edge starts punching back at CM punk but gets a kick to the head knocking Edge back. CM punk goes for GTS and edge gets out of it and hits edgecution on punk. Edge picks up punk to his feet and does a backbreaker 1,2 no a kick out. CM punk a 3 time world champion.

Edge sizing CM punk up for the spear, he gets up edge misses CM punk kick to the head 1,2 a kick out by edge. Punk hits edge with a punch, edge returns with his own punch, edge starts punching quicker and CM punk hits him with a clothesline. Cm punk then puts his hands together sizing up edge for the GTS.

CM punk picks up edge he gets out of it SPEAR by edge. 1,2,3 edges theme begins and he is seen grabbing his world heavyweight championship and walking out of the ring. Shields music starts as they begin attacking CM punk. Dean Ambrose and Seth Pick up punk as Roman spears him. All three put there fists together and then walk out leaving CM punk in pieces.

"What an explosive start to Monday night raw and already CM punk got speared by edge in a non title match" says Cole. "Wrestlemania 1 is being made for April 15th" says Jerry. "We have a 1on1 match between The enigma Jeff Hardy and Batista two want the wwe championship again and this is their opportunity winner will get an advantage next week when they get to choose their match stipulation for next raw for the #1 contenders match" says Cole

"Both of these superstars surely deserve it" says Jerry the King. The miz's music begins and he walks down to the ring. "I have a problem with a certain wrestler by the name of MVP or some May call Montel Vantavious Porter. He has been trying to keep me out of the hunt for the wwe championship again" says Miz

Wade Barrete runs up behind miz knocking him down, then MVP runs out and they attack miz. Big shows theme starts as he comes to save miz, giving a knock out punch to MVP. Wade slides under grabbing MVP along with him as they get away from the prime and ready big show. Teddy Long comes out. "Wait up player right now we will have a tag team match between Big show and the miz vs MVP and wade Barrete" says Teddy.

(Commercial)

"Match has started and big show has started his attack on the former United States champion MVP" says Cole. Miz is tagged in by show and miz hits MVP with a running knee and pins."1 2 a kick out and miz and show are reeling against the team of MVP and wade Barrete" says Jerry.

Brock Lesnar theme starts and he walks out with Paul Heyman. "Miz and MVP are distracted skull crushing finale 1,2,3" says Cole miz's theme starts back up. Brock Lesnar just points at miz and walks back into the locker room.

"What could that mean he gave him the victory but it did not look like he meant to do that" says Jerry. "Well one thing is for sure MVP is not going to like that" says Cole.

Cody Rhodes theme begins. "Cody Rhodes a former intercontinental champion looking to get a win on his road to wrestlemania" says Cole. We have 3 stops before WM1 the great American bash, then the royal rumble and the elimanation chamber and last of all wrestlemania" says Jerry.

Danial Bryan theme starts and the arena explodes with yes chants. The two shake hands before the match. "What a match tonight two up and comers try to make a name for themselves" says Cole. "Danial Bryan has beaten Dolph Ziggler last week on Raw will he continue his hit streak" says Jerry.

"Danial Bryan hits Cody with a few kicks knocking Cody back into the ropes and then Cody hit Bryan with a clothesline" says Cole. "Cody hits Bryan throws him outside and runs to the post and does a somersault on Danial then counters it into the yes lock.

"He can't win from their is he an idiot" says JBL as he breaks his silence. "But he can still I'll do damage" says Cole. "I can't stand this 195 pound wannabe he is not a real man" says JBL mocking Danial Bryan. Cody Rhodes gets put into the ring and as soon as Danial gets back in too he gets a drop kick by Cody.

Cody runs towards the ropes and goes for the disaster kick and Danial ducks and kicks Cody getting him on his knees and yells yes as he kicks Cody in the chest and he then picks up Cody throws him into the corner and runs at him kneeing him and gets back up runs to the opposit corner and does it again.

He lariots him running knee 1,2 a kickout at 2. Cody punches Danail Bryan and keeps it up Louz Presz as he gives him a clothesline and then picks him up runs at the rope Disaster kick 1,2 no a kickout. Cody goes for Cross Rhodes and Danial gets out and goes for the yes lock and Cody is trapped but he works towards the ropes and he gets it off.

Cody Rhodes gets back up Running knee by Danial Bryan 1,2, no another kickout. "He kicked out twice out of Danial Bryan's finisher" says Jerry. "Cody is one tough son of a gun" says JBL. "Danial Bryan is arguing with the ref " says Cole. Cody Rhodes get up behind him and hits cross Rhodes 1,2,3. "Cody Rhodes pulls off a unbelievable victory against Danial Bryan" says JBL.

"An impressive victory over Danial Bryan" says Jerry Lawler. "Danial Bryan I want a rematch on raw next week" says Cody Rhodes. "Do I want a rematch YES! YES! YES!" Says Danail Bryan. "Looks like that we already have a match next week on raw Cody Rhodes vs Danial Bryan

(Commercial)

Shields theme starts as they come down to the ring. Dean Ambrose the United States Champion will face Big E Langstan next week in a champion vs champion match. But also we have CM Punk vs John Cena set for next week.

Kurt angle, R-Truth, and Batista music starts one after other and all 3 run down to the ring. Shield run out of the ring except for Roman Reigns.

(Commercial)

The match has began and both R truth and Seth Rollins are starting the matchup. R truth hits a series of punches on Seth as he clothes lines him but Seth gets back up and rolls and tags in Roman. Roman bounces off the ropes and gives r truth a clothesline.

Roman hits R truth with a suplex and covers 1,2 kickout. Roman picks up R truth and he hits roman with kick to the head and works towards the corner and tags in Kurt Angle. Clothesline by Kurt and another Kurt is reeling German Suplex and goes into the angle lock. Seth jumps in and saves roman. R truth throws Seth out but Dean then throws r truth out and Batista hits dean with a spear. Roman gives Batista a superman punch and throws him out of the ring. Kurt sizing roman up Angle Slam Seth saves roman.

Kurt angle instead hits the angle slam on Seth. Spear by roman 1,2,3. The winners Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns the shield. What an amazing raw we have just watched the shield has been plowing through obsticals and just showed an impressive match against Angle, Batista, and R truth" says Cole.

I am very excited for the wwe championship match next on Monday Night Raw" says Jerry

*commercial*

"Hello guys I am with the current wwe champion John Cena what do you think about your competitors" asks Renee. "We'll I don't care I'm here to show to everybody I can defend my title and beat anybody who comes my way and you can bet your life I will be wwe champ at Wrestlemania 1" says Cena

"The following will be for the wwe championship first the challenger weighing 245 pounds with a height of 6'3 The Miz. As he comes down to the ring. Next the viper Randy Orton is the next to come out to the ring." The wwe champion John Cena" says the ring announcer.

The battle has started and Orton and Miz go at cena seemingly to beat the wwe champ. Then Miz and Orton start punching until Orton hit a clothesline and started beating Miz up but he countered into a neck breaker pin not even a 1 count. Miz favoring the leg of Randy so it would be easier.

John cena comes in and tries to give the attitude adjustment to Miz but randy drop kicks cena then pins 1,2 a kick out. Miz gets up to a reeling Randy Orton as he gets a mean clothesline then another then scoop slam. Miz and cena are in position for his trademark DDT.

He goes to do the DDT and cena and Miz counter it and throws him outside the ring and Miz and cena are back in the ring. Cena hits the flying forearm then another. Miz tries to punch cena but misses back slam he goes for the five knuckle shuffle he connects waiting for the aa and Orton tries to hit the rko but cena counters it but Miz hit the skull crushing finale on cena but as soon as he gets up.

Orton hits his patentend rko 1,2,3 and the winner the new WWE champion the viper Randy Orton and he picks cena up as he connects with an rko on him as we'll. it seems like Orton was not done yet then Big Show comes to save Miz and cena then the show ends. The American bash 1 what will happen

Thanks for reading the first episode of Raw.


	2. WWE ECW episode 001

12/05/06 ECW

Welcome to ECW and now our main event Sheamus will take on the current ECW champion Jeff Hardy. Mr Kennedy's music hits as he walks down to the ring with a mic in hand "my name is Mister Kennedy" yells Kennedy in a monotone voice. "I want a rematch for the ECW championship I got screwed at TLC as Jeff Hardy threw me into 2 tables and I demand I rematch" says Kennedy

"Wait a minute Kennedy it is not your turn it is the beast incarnate's turn as he is more deserving of a title match than you are" says Paul Heyman the ECW general manager. "I" Kennedy was about to say. "Wait don't even you have a match later on tonight it will be a number one contenders match it will be Mr Kennedy vs Broooock Lesnar it a no dq match.

Jeff hardys music begins, "hey listen none of you deserve a title match since at The American bash I already have an opponent it will be Kane not any of you" says Jeff as he leaves. "This is my show I will tell you when and where to defend your title and tonight it will be Brock Lesnar vs Mr Kennedy vs Jeff Hardy and an added bonus I am the special guest referee" says Paul Heyman

"What an explosive start to ECW we have a title match tonight and not to mention it is no dq, I can't wait" says Tazz. " we will have a rematch from last week as we see Kane go one on one with Batista" says Cole. "Maybe we will get rid of cole once and for all cause he is annoying" says Tazz. "What come on I am entertaining and all the cole miners love me" says Cole. "Yeah because they can't see the light at the end of the tunnel" says Tazz

Mickie James theme starts as she skips to the ring and dives in. "Wow divas I gotta love this" Jerry says dribble running down his mouth. "The divas champion Natalya" says the announcer. "We have a non title match between Natty and Mickie James. Both start off with a series of slaps back and forth until Mickie backs her into a corner as her a clothesline.

Then Mickie picks natty up and does a DDT and pins 1,2 kick out. Mickie then picks nattie up but she drops Mickie and sets up the sharpshooter and Mickie taps as natty is seen raising her divas championship, over Mickie.

We'll tonight is more than just divas we also have a exciting ECW title match" says Tazz. "But next we have Dolph Ziggler vs JTG" says Cole.

*commercial*

Dolph Ziggler's music starts as he comes down to the ring and comes in the ring. The bell rings as they lock up and Ziggy starts to take control with a massive clothesline and as Ziggy picks JTG back up forces him into a Russian leg sweep.

Then JTG must of caught his second wind since he got up gave a few punches to Dolph and gave him a drop kick and as he starts his assault on Dolph, Dolph gets up and drop kicks JTG and as JTG was in a bent over position Dolph hits the fameasser 1,2,3

"Dolph Ziggler beats JTG in good fashion as he hits the fameasser" says Tazz. "We will be back on ECW in just a few so stay tuned" says Cole.

Batista is seen in the ring as Kane's music starts and walks in the ring and does the patented fire alongside through the ring spickets. "We get started on tonight's match Batista vs Kane" says Cole. Batista and Kane starts punching each other but Batista throws Kane out of the ring.

Batista then follows as he throws Kane over the announcers table and hits the spine buster just outside the announcers table and goes for the Batista bomb and hits it on the announcers table. He then shrugs it off as he gets back in the ring to avoid the refs count and comes back out.

He grabs the steel steps and puts it near wear Kane is as he picks Kane up and Batista bombed him on the steel steps thus disqualifying Batista. "That was just way too far" says Cole. "He got what he deserved didn't you see what he did to batista's friend Danial Bryan

He did what he had to do to display a message why Batista and Danial Bryan are the wwe tag team champions.

Now for our main event. "Hey Paul I hope you are pulling this down the middle or I might have to rethink your position at being ECW general manager" says Vince McMahon. " I am impartial I'm just here to give Brock Lesnar fans a show" says Paul Heyman

Mr Kennedy's music begins as he goes to the ring and looks pissed off that it is no disqualification. Brock Lesnar hits the ring after his music has begun as he goes to the ring with the special guest ref. then Jeff Hardys music hits as shown with his ECW title that he is defending.

The match is started and Brock and Kennedy go after the ECW champion. Brock Lesnar throws Jeff out of the ring as he goes face to face with Kennedy. Brock starts punching at Kennedy and grapples him into a suplex. Then picks up Kennedy as he gives him a DDT.

"Brock Lesnar is making sure Kennedy pays for what he said earlier" says Tazz. Mr Kennedy starts punching back at Brock but gets pushed down like it was nothing. Then Brock puts on the arm lock but Jeff Hardy gets in and breaks up the lock and hits the twist of fate on Brock Lesnar but mr Kennedy hits his finisher on Jeff

Mr Kennedy pins Jeff 1,2, and Paul Heyman just stops. Then mr mcmahons music starts "you're fired" yells Mr Mcmhaon as he sends down officials to take him out and a ref for the match. Then the ref pins 1, 2 a kickout by Jeff Hardy but Brock f-5's Mr Kennedy but as he gets up.

He gets a twist of fate by Jeff then he goes up on the turnbuckle and calls for Swanton bomb and hits it 1,2,3. "And still ECW champion Jeff Hardy" says the ring announcer. Sierra hotel India Echo Lima Delta SHIELD as the three members come down towards the ring and get in as they shake Jeff's hand. "Jeff is. A friend of these guys" says Cole

Thanks for reading the first episode of ecw tell me which wrestlers you would like to see new episode every Wednesday next will be first episode of smack down


End file.
